New Fire
by JuststartHere
Summary: Azula, defeated and forgotten by the world, finds a purpose, an accomplice and a choice she never thought she would have to make. Azula POV/Narrator. Rated T for violence and drama throughout. Katara/Aang romance. Zuko/Katara friendship. Multiple characters.
1. Equals

**Hey everyone. Just wanted to give Chapter One an update.**

**So this one is new. I have finalized all my notes on this one  
**

**and the story has come out really well.  
**

**Please read and review.  
**

**Thanks.**

* * *

**/New Fire/  
**

**...Chapter One...  
**

**Equals  
**

_I could look back on this one and see now where I made mistakes. I can see where I slipped up and where I misjudged. I can't tell you if I regret it, but the memory is_

_history, and my future is set. I know now I have everything that I ever needed, but nothing I thought I wanted. My name is Azula and now…I am no one._

I guess there was no need to put me in chains. Not now anyway…

I breathed heavy as fatigue still strangled my every muscle. I screamed and moaned and thrashed but it was no use, I couldn't move. It felt like trying to wake up

from a bad dream, trying desperately to move just one muscle but my body felt like it weighed a ton; I just couldn't fight back.

"Let me go…I order you to let me go, NOW!" I slurred. I couldn't believe how weak I was. The hulking men on either side of me didn't say a word. They just did their job.

I was somewhere in the prison. I couldn't tell exactly where I was, but it was dark. I didn't travel these halls often, maybe once or twice; they actually all looked

the same to me. We passed dark corridor after dark corridor until we finally came to a stop. I slouched up against the guard to my right. There was a moment

where the guard on my left unlocked the door to my cell. My hand twitched…

_One strike to the ribs. Weaken his grip. Pull free and snap the neck…_

But… the moment passed.

_Too weak._

I was suddenly ushered into the cell and the door was shut and locked behind me. I didn't turn around and I could feel their eyes on me. I waited for them to

leave, listening to their metal boots scrape the floor as they shuffled out and down the hall until there was only the sound of my shaky breathing in the darkness.

I stood there for a while with my back hunched and my fists clenched and my eyes closed until I suddenly sank down to the floor, even though I could have swore

that it rose up to me. I lay still for quite some time, but I really had no idea; it could have been several minutes or several hours.

Then it came upon me. It crept up on me; it liked to do that.

I couldn't get the memory out of my head. I couldn't get _it _out…

_And there he is…_

_His shadow looms over…_

_The blinding light…_

_My head…_

_My heart…_

_My lungs…_

_My arms…_

_My legs…_

_Every fiber of me…_

_Invaded._

_And then…blackness. Weakness. Emptiness._

Suddenly everything was white as fire. I could have been screaming my lungs out or ripping apart the bedding in my cell. I might have been yanking out my hair or

beating my bare fists against the steel bars. Whatever it was, it was painful and numbing all at once. And when it was over, I crashed to the floor and fell into

subconscious.

I awoke abruptly. I must have been asleep for ages, judging by the three bowls of rotten food by the cell door. I shifted on the dirt floor and immediately winced;

my whole body was stiff and sore. I gingerly pulled myself up into a sitting position and tried to flex my fingers; I couldn't. They were so stiff and bruised, they

weren't broken but they were bad. I slowly scooted across the floor to the wall on the opposite side. I let my head hit the stone, resting against it. I closed my

eyes. I didn't slip into sleep again; I just listened. I didn't really know what I was listening to, but I had nothing else. Everything I am, everything I had been, was

stolen from me. My eyes suddenly shot open. I had just heard something. Something that I shouldn't have…

"Who's there? I know you are there, I heard you cough!" I shouted into the dark.

_Stay silent. Wait. Let your prey come to you…_

I did as my instincts told me and sure enough I heard more movement in the darkness. Even though it was difficult, I stood up silently and made myself flat

against the wall. The sound seemed to come just around the corner to my right, as if there was another room or open area behind the wall. I held my breath.

Then suddenly someone spoke as if they were standing right next to me.

"Princess Azula…" The voice was quiet but sharp. It carried weight and I detected a history behind it. There was also accusation in it. But at the sound of it, and to

my surprise I jumped and fell to the floor. I landed hard on my hand and gave a shriek of pain. And in the midst of my writhing, I heard laughter.

"The great Princess Azula," the voice chimed. "The grace and beauty of our nation! Oh how mightily her enemies have fallen!" My brain started to buzz as the

familiar chant filled my ears. But this was no song of praise. My brain started to buzz and my brow to furrow as the mockery hit me like knives; I clenched my

teeth.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU FILTHY PEASANT!" I roared, flipping around on my back and holding my crippled hands close to my chest. I was biting my tongue trying to

keep myself from shouting in pain again.

"Ha! Wow, because you can order me around now! Sure, I will keep my mouth shut. I will keep to myself, look down, bow and sing the great hymns of our

victorious Princess. The one who concurred Ba Sing Se! The one who killed the Avatar!" she sang. I just squeezed my eyes shut. She continued, adding her own

verses now.

"Now she is darkened. No light will surround her. Her blue flame and electric has been put out and she is just the shell that her father has shed. She will not

conquer the greatest of those enemies! She will die in her black crypt!" her voice floated creepily into my dank cell. I couldn't take it.

"SHUT UP IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" I roared at the top of my lungs. And in my rage, I tried to firebend. But soon I began to panic. I felt my lungs

and abdomen begin to tighten as I tried to force oxygen to combust into flame. I doubled over in pain. I screamed and screamed, trying desperately to let out the

fire I once had but I couldn't. All I could do was cough violently as my body rejected my attempt to firebend. I was becoming light headed as the oxygen to my

brain was getting cut off. I could hear my neighbor shouting something to me but I could only understand bits and pieces.

"…DEEP BREATHS!" she shouted.

I could barely hear her through my heaving.

"…HAVE TO BREATHE! DON'T PASS OUT…"

I tried to listen but I couldn't. I wildly tried to breathe. It wasn't unlike being under water, and I dreaded the thought. In a last-ditch attempt, I got up and threw

myself over the edge of the metal frame of my bed. The force seemed to do it, because I gasped louder than I ever have and my lungs filled with oxygen. I fell

sideways to the floor, trying not to land on my hands and did a sort of roll, until I landed on my back, gulping up air like a new born child.

When I finally calmed down, there was a deafening silence. It was a long time before she spoke again.

"Do you miss it?" she asked in her quiet voice. I didn't answer. I didn't want to give her another reason to disparage me especially after what just happened. And

how dare she ask such a question? I was well aware of what…happened…what happened when he…

"Because I know I miss _my_firebending…" she said. I held my breath. So, this one's bending was also stolen. Then why did she mock me so harshly? Unless she

had some sort of vendetta towards me, but I didn't think that was the case. Suddenly she answered as if she had just read my thoughts.

"I was a soldier, well, not of your father's armies. I was what you would call a…rogue. Of course I always liked being called a soldier. It gave me purpose. You

see, I was in an assassin group called Black Flame. I'm sure you heard of us."

Actually I hadn't. And this intrigued me even more. How could some esoteric, firebending assassin group slip past my contacts? They would have been an amazing

asset to my forces.

"You know, you were my idol!" she blurted out. "You were the greatest firebender in the world! How could you be defeated by the _boy_Avatar?" she asked and I

detected sincerity in her voice this time. I didn't have an answer. The "boy Avatar" was always my supreme target. But I…

"_What could I possibly gain by letting you get all the glory for defeating the Avatar? Unless somehow the Avatar was actually alive."_

I sat in silence. I would have defeated them all. I would have ruled them all.

"They said you went crazy. Something about the power went to your head and you cracked." I could hear the question in the statement.

I _did_lose it, didn't I? I broke…But now it doesn't matter. My bending is gone…

"They say that your brother defeated you. Right here. In the courtyard of the palace. They say that he somehow survived your lightning. Is that true?"

"No." I said quietly.

"Then what happened?" she asked harshly. I didn't answer at first. I just let the memory bubble up.

"_WHAT? NO LIGHTNING? AFRAID I'LL RE-DIRECT IT?"_

"_I'LL SHOW YOU LIGHTNING!"_

"He was…a coward. He brought someone else with him. I _did_get him. But…she was a waterbender and a healer." I said as the scene continued to flash through

my mind.

"_I'D REALLY RATHER YOU LET OUR FAMILY PHYSICIAN LOOK AFTER LITTLE ZUZU, IF YOU DON'T MIND!"_

"I knew that Katara was there. Some didn't believe me, but I knew…" she went off, mumbling. I felt my brow furrow. I felt that pang of…failure. It rose up in me,

suffocating me…

"Are you done? I don't have time for this anymore!" I began but she cut me off.

"You don't have time? Oh, is there some place you need to be this evening? I don't know if you realize this yet Princess, but you are stuck here in this cell just like

me." she said with a sick chuckle. I knew that. Of course I knew I was stuck here. I just… I was feeling myself becoming increasingly angry. It was awhile longer

before either of us spoke again.

"So…how did Katara beat you?" she asked bluntly. I was about to shout again, but I didn't. I didn't really know why I was answering this filthy wanderer's

questions, but I really had no one else and entertaining this low-life was just as good a way to kill time as any.

"If you must know, she defeated me like anyone who knew me would. She must have found out that I have had a fear of water my whole life. In the end, in my

blind rage…I messed up. I made mistakes. And…and…IT DOEST MATTER ANYWAY!" I shouted.

"Whoa! I didn't say anything! I was just curious!" she cut in. I let myself calm down as the memory of that water tribe peasant danced across the cell walls.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's in the past. Why would I care what that filthy peasant did." I said, coughing again.

"You like to use that word, don't you?" She said annoyance in her voice again. I took a deep breath. I didn't want to become angry again.

"Yes. I am only aware of the status of others. I am the Princess…" but she cut me off again.

"Ok. Look, maybe in here I might still call you princess, but out there, they couldn't care less. To them, you are just another prisoner. Lower than a peasant." She

said, bluntly. I just blinked.

A wave began to crash over me. I just sat still.

"So…you were saying you have always had a fear of water?" she asked suddenly. I pulled myself back, shaking my head a little to clear it.

"Yes, I've had a fear of water my whole life. I never learned to swim." I said, recalling memories of my childhood.

"I guess that would give her an advantage. But I don't think she could possibly know that."

"My saint of a brother traveled with them long enough. It could have come up in conversation." I said, closing my eyes. The memory of those last moments was

suffocating.

"She used a water cocoon. She surrounded us both and froze it. She had a chain and she tied me up." I recalled. I let the rest of the memory come and go. I

started coughing again.

"Are you alright? Remember you must try and control your breathing." she said as I continued to cough violently. I nodded, wrapping my arms around my chest.

"Yes. I'm not sure why this happens when I try to use my firebending." I said in between violent coughs.

"It has to do with the fact that your body is still drawing from your chi sources. You haven't adapted to not being a bender yet. Your body still needs to release

that energy." She said knowingly. I guess she went through this before me, making her some kind of expert. I finally finished coughing and we stayed silent for a

while longer. I knew what question was coming next and I decided to answer it for her.

"So I suppose you want to know every detail about how the Avatar took my bending away?"

"No." she said, "Remember I had my bending taken away as well."

"Right, well I think I deserve to ask some questions now." I said, but suddenly the door at the end of the hallway opened.

"Get back." She whispered. But my instincts kicked in.

_Lay down. Be patient and don't let them know you are hurt._

The man came down the hall. He was one of the men that had brought me in here. He was carrying a tray of food and water. I sat still against the wall, hiding my

hands.

"So you didn't eat? Well, here is some water." He said and put a large pitcher of water down next to the door.

_Grab his wrist…_

"I can't. My hands." I said stupidly.

"What? What is the matter with you? Let me see your hands." He demanded. I just sat still. He suddenly illuminated the room with a hand full of flames. My eyes

shot to it. It had seemed like ages since I'd seen it. I must have pulled my hands out in an attempt to firebend, because he gave a start.

"What have you done?" he said. I was in a sort of daze, but then I looked down at my hands. I gave a loud gasp. They were pretty messed up and looked exactly

how they felt. The fingers were black and yellow with bruises and my knuckles were completely cracked open. There was dried blood all over them. I guess I really

did try to punch my way out of here…

"Don't do anything else. A healer will be here tomorrow to fix your hands." He said fiercely and he put the tray with food on it on the floor and turned and walked

out, letting the large metal door slam shut behind him.

"Well, he certainly was friendly and caring." My neighbor said sarcastically. I sat in silence. Why would he be so concerned for my wellbeing? It's not like I was in

the finest prison in the Fire Nation; I was in the high security one near the palace.

"Well, if you don't mind I would like some of that water." She said suddenly. I broke myself out of my daze and moved over to the pitcher and placed it over to

where I thought she was. Suddenly I saw a pale hand come around the corner and grab the metal pitcher. I turned myself around and let my back hit the wall,

resting my head against the cold stone and closing my eyes.

"So, are we equals now?" she asked after awhile.

I opened my eyes, letting the question linger, but I didn't answer and she didn't say anything else for the rest of the night.

Eventually I dozed off. I dreamt of being covered in an ocean of water; the waves crashed over me in an inescapable prison. I awoke to find a thick sweat

covering me. I lay back down, tossing and turning the rest of the night.

* * *

**Well that was the new Chapter One. I hope you liked it. Please read and review. And I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the old chapter one. It means a lot to me.**

**I will be updating soon, so stay tuned.  
**

**Thanks again.**


	2. Guilt

**Hey every one. So this is Chapter Two.**

**I want to thank everyone who has read the story so far**

**and everyone who has commented.**

**As always, please read/review.**

**Thanks again.**

* * *

**/New Fire/**

**...Chapter Two...**

**Guilt**

She brushed her long dark hair as she looked in the large vanity mirror propped up against the wall. She examined her own face, running her eyes over it, scanning for any imperfections. When she detected none, she twisted two locks of hair into long strands and pulled them back as to hold the rest of the thick heap. She finished it off with a small red flower tucked behind her ear. She then stood up and made her way over to the enormous closet filled with all the latest Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation clothing she could think of. She pulled a simple, but elegant robe out and wrapped it around her slim frame. She stepped back in front of the mirror to examine the finished product; the effect was nice and she smiled to herself. Suddenly she heard a noise just behind her and froze slightly, but looking up into the mirror ensured her that it was only a small flying lemur nosing around in a bowl of fruit.

"Momo, what have you done this time?" she chuckled, her smooth voice catching the attention of the animal and stopping him in mid bite of a blueberry. She ran her hand over Momo's soft back a few times before looking out toward the large tower-like building that was the prison. She gave a sigh.

"What is it?" said a voice from the door way. She quickly turned to the source of the voice to find Aang standing there. She gave a weak smile and turned back

toward the prison. She paused for a moment. He waited, he was good like that.

"I don't know. I just hate seeing that prison looming over me every time I wake up in the morning." She began. Aang chuckled.

"How come? It is only holding Fire Nation war criminals now." He said reassuringly. She looked into his eyes.

"I know. And that is where they belong, I just…hate it. I just keep thinking that, maybe things could have gone differently." She said.

"You know we all wished this war never happened. But it did. And this is where we are now, as a world, but it will be ok." Aang said, still standing in the doorway.

"I know we will be ok. I just wished it could have gone differently, for some people." She said, looking back up at the tower. Aang understood who she was

referring to. She was always so caring, he loved that about her. He smiled to himself.

"May I come in?" He asked. She looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes and nodded. He immediately stepped over the threshold and over to Katara where

he pulled her into his arms. She welcomed his embrace, resting her head on his chest. She gave another sigh.

"You weren't there. You didn't see her. She was in so much pain; so much anger. It was terrifying and heartbreaking and…" she didn't continue.

"Look, Azula made her own choice. She let the power go to her head and she cracked. It was different with Zuko; he had something to hold on to. But she didn't;

she was alone. It's sad but it's what happened." Aang said. Katara lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes.

"But that is just it, she had no one. No one loved her. Zuko had Iroh that is how he was able to make it through, but Azula? She was like you said…alone. It's

horrible. I mean I know what I did had to be done and I know what you did had to be done too, it's just…I can't get her screaming out of my head." She said

burying her head back into his chest.

Aang stroked her hair for a little while. He knew that it would take her some time to get over this, if she ever would. He started thinking of ways to help her but

he couldn't think of any.

"Hey, why don't we go into town and get some breakfast, okay?" Aang said with a smile. She smiled back and nodded. Maybe this would take her mind off of it for

a while.

They sat down at a small outside restaurant just outside the palace city walls. It was Katara's favorite place, but when they began to eat, she barely touched her

food. Aang didn't say anything. This would take time, he knew that. She would wake up one day ready to forgive herself. And he knew he couldn't force these

things. But then suddenly she began to cry. Not loudly, but Aang definitely noticed. They were in a pretty private area so there weren't many people around to

see.

"Maybe we should leave." Aang said after awhile of hearing her sniffing. She just shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to forget about it. I just need to…" but she broke down again. Aang set his chop sticks down.

"Come on; let's go back to the apartment. You can lie down for a while…" She looked up at him with her tearstained eyes and her brow furrowed.

"Aang! It's my fault she is in that place. You know that she isn't getting the right treatment in there. For all we know, the guards probably beat her and hardly

feed her. I know she did a lot of terrible things, but does anyone deserve _that!"_

"You are being too hard on yourself. You make it sound like she had nothing to do with any of it. _She tried to kill you_. And she would have if you hadn't defended

yourself." But she buried her face in her hands.

"Katara…please, don't think like this. You aren't a bad person. Azula _is _a bad person. Her father is a bad person. Some people can't be helped. Some just need to

be locked away. You think what I did to Ozai or Azula is something I wanted to do? We can't go around wishing things were different; we don't have the power to

change it." When Aang finished his speech and he reached across the table and wrapped his fingers around hers. She looked up at him with a loving gaze. She

knew that he was right. She knew that it was pointless to be this way, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that she wanted and needed to do _something_.

"You're right. I will try to forget this for now. I think I just need to clear my head. I think I will walk back to the apartment alone." She said quietly and Aang

nodded.

Moments later she was heading away from the restaurant but not in the direction of the apartment. She looked up at the tower looming over her as she made

her way toward the front gate.

It was a tall solid metal gate with massive chains attached to it in order to open it. When she arrived at it, the guard addressed her.

"My Lady, I was not informed that you would be visiting the prison today."

"Its alright. I just want to ask a question. How many prisoners are in this facility?"

The guard looked at her for a moment, but then recited the information.

"There are approximately sixty-six prisoners in this facility, My Lady. This facility is the strongest and most secure prison on the palace island. This facility can hold

approximately six hundred prisoners." She nodded.

"And what about food and water?" she asked. Again the guard gave her a strange look.

"Uh…all of the prisoners get the same amount of meals each day." He said, but she was already spewing another question in his direction.

"And what about restrooms?"

"Each cell has its own waste disposal unit."

"And how does that work? Is it just a bucket that doesn't even get changed every day?"

"My Lady, I can assure you…"

"And what about guards, are there male guards assigned to female prisoners?" she spat. The guard was starting to sweat.

"Um…My Lady, we simply don't have enough guards…"

"Have any of them been mistreated? Tell me, what is keeping a male guard from harassing a female prisoner?"

"My Lady, there has never been an incident of that kind, I can assure you that. Now, please don't worry. This is the top prison in the Fire Nation and we take

extra care to make sure that all prisoners are taken care of and are under maximum security. Now…" he stated, but Katara wasn't finished.

"I would like to go inside. I would like to examine the facility myself!"

The guard's eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"My Lady, with all due respect, I simply can't authorize civilian entry into the facility…"

"What do you mean, I am no civilian. Why have you been calling me 'My Lady' this whole time? And besides, I fought in the war. You know this." She said now

inches away from the guard.

"I understand, My Lady, but that does not give you the right to enter this facility." He said, and he did look a little nervous even though he stood his ground.

Katara reached for her hip only to find that her water bag wasn't there. She made a frustrated noise and began to walk away. Then suddenly she got a great

idea. She turned back around to face the guard.

She could have sworn that he was wiping a smirk off his face. This only fueled her rage.

"Then I will make a request on behalf of MY BOYFRIEND, THE AVATAR AND MY BEST FRIEND THE FIRE LORD!" she said sharply. A bead of sweat ran down the

guards face. Katara continued.

"I want you to check on a prisoner for me. Princess Azula. Make sure she is getting everything she needs and if she has any injuries. If she _does _have any injuries

I will take care of them myself." She spat.

"And if there are any problems, don't worry; I will be talking to Fire Lord Zuko as soon as possible!"

The guard gulped and nodded.

"I will personally see that it is done, My Lady." He said, with a forced smile.

"Good." Katara said. Then she turned on the spot and walked back toward the palace. She had every intention of making a beeline strait for Zuko.

It didn't take Katara very long to arrive at the palace. She was immediately recognized by the guards and let inside. She took an immediate right and slipped

through a small private door that led strait to a secret staircase. She made her way down the stairs, took a left went down three more corridors and came to a

curtain. She stopped in front of it and her eyes landed on an unlit torch coming out of the wall.

She pulled it and waited for the sound of metal gears and stone to stop moving before she swiftly ducked under the curtain and made her way down another

narrow corridor. At the end was a small plain looking door. She knocked three times, leaving a short pause before the third knock. Suddenly the door handle

turned and the door swung open and out stepped Zuko. He gave a small scan of the surrounding corridor before letting his eyes land on Katara's.

"Is something the matter?" he said in a serious voice.

"Yes, Zuko, I just ran into a little problem." She said.

"Well, come in." he said and she stepped over the threshold.

She really liked this room. It was a small circular room that was filled with low light and books. There was a small desk with more books and papers scattered over

it, and an ink brush that was saturated with ink. Zuko stopped in the middle of the room and folded his arms.

"So, what is this problem you have run into?" He asked. Katara repositioned herself, folding her arms as well.

"I just need permission to visit the prison tower whenever I want." She said casually. She _tried _to sound casual but she wasn't sure if it worked. Zuko narrowed his gaze.

"Why do you want to visit that prison?" he said, but she already knew he knew. She unfolded her arms and cut to the point.

"Look, I just want to make sure that the prisoners are being treated well. I have suspicions that the prisoners are being mistreated."

"All the prisoners or just one in particular?" he said with a bit of a stern tone. Katara couldn't play anymore.

"Look, Zuko. I know you may not like her, but I was the one that took her out and Aang is the one that took her bending…" Katara began, but Zuko cut her off.

"I know Katara; I was there. She is mentally ill and she needs to stay in that prison."

"I know you love her and you care about her." Katara said softly. Zuko turned to look her right in the eyes. He had one of his more somber faces on. Katara continued.

"You don't want her to live like that. I understand that the prison is the best place for her, but it doesn't make it the best place. Please, just let me visit her and

the other prisoners. I can help them." She said her eyes glassy again, but Zuko wasn't looking at her. He stayed silent for a bit but then spoke, still staring at the

ground, almost like he was hiding his face.

"I wasn't going to not let you go, Katara. I was just curious about why you would want to. I know better than anyone the pain that Azula can cause and I don't

want to see you get hurt." He said. Katara smiled a watery one and walked over and hugged Zuko. After their embrace, Katara spoke.

"I will be okay. I can handle myself. I just need to do this."

"I know. And I give you full access to the prison." He said.

"Thanks Zuko."

He didn't say anything; he just smiled and went back to his desk.

Katara took another sip of her tea as she smiled to herself. She and Aang were out again. It was evening and the sun was setting, leaving everything bathed in

gold. Aang smiled as he watched her.

"Well, someone looks happy." He said. She just looked up and grinned, shrugged and went back to her food. Aang continued to watch her.

"So, where did you go today, anyway? I hope you went back to the apartment to get some rest." Aang said. Katara looked up from her food; her chopsticks

frozen in mid air with one noodle still hanging off it.

"I didn't want to tell you right away, but I have some really amazing news!" she said setting her chopsticks down and grinning from ear to ear.

"What is it?" Aang asked, still smiling.

"Well, I visited the prison today." She said. Aang's smile vanished.

"Wait, you visited the prison? Why would you need to visit that place?" Aang asked, suddenly concerned. Katara's smile vanished too.

"I didn't go in. Actually I couldn't; the guard at the front gate said civilians aren't allowed in, which is stupid because…" but she stopped at the look on Aang's face.

"What?" she said. Aang was staring at her with an expression of disbelief.

"I can't believe it, you are actually going to try and talk to her."

"And what's wrong with that?" Katara said sudden anger and annoyance in her voice. Now Aang knew he had crossed the line, but he didn't care.

"Katara, this could be dangerous. You don't know what she could do, and that isn't even the point; you need to just leave her alone. She is too far gone."

Now it was Katara's turn to have a look of disbelief. She almost had tears in her eyes.

"You can't believe me? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I thought you would be for this. I thought you would want to help even." She shouted, her voice raising and

lowering with anger. Aang just looked away. He knew he would never change her mind and now he definitely wouldn't.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't say anything else…"

"That's right, you shouldn't!" she snapped.

Aang went back to eating his food but not even tasting what he was shoveling into his mouth. Katara on the other hand just sat in silence until he was finished.

When Aang finally paid the bill and they left, he and Katara walked three feet apart the whole way and when it was time for them to go their separate ways, they didn't even wish each other a good night.

When Katara finally made it back inside, she flung herself onto her bed and let out a huge sigh; she didn't care if no one would support her in this, it was right

and she would do it. She would visit the prison tomorrow.

She would visit Azula.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am working on chapters 3 and 4 simultaneously, so I will have those up shortly.**

**Thanks again for reading. Please review.**


End file.
